


The In-Constant.

by JustAMod



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMod/pseuds/JustAMod
Summary: In the world of the Constant, a world on the brink of being swallowed by the darkness, individuals find themselves dragged into this plain for mysterious and vague purposes. how they shape the world around them and co-exist with their fellow survivors is entirely on them, however.
Relationships: Wilson/original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Hues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a strange little story i made in my head a few months ago, and decided to put it down on paper to share. it isn't proof read or anything so spelling errors most likely will occur. I don't know how far or long I'll go with this but if other people end up finding interest i might write more. other wise i will update when it strikes my fancy

Every story starts with some kind of introductory phrase. ‘Once upon a time’ or ‘they awoke to a strange, foreign place’. Some kind of description, or feeling. An emotion is used, or the beginning of some vague dialogue

so how would this story start? With the fact it had already begun! The focus shift to a cryptid, already looking around the strange world they found themselves in. had they awoken, or simply came here of their own volition? Were they greeted with a ‘say Pal’ or just an empty space that rung with the faintest sound of tinnitus? Really, it wouldn’t matter right now, it was getting dark. And all those familiar with the Constant knew one thing : You never survived long without light.

Jamie stood, glancing about with a hazy, foggy squint. The trees around them were a mesh of colors, orange, reds and faint greens covered in the warm hues that stretched over nearly inch of land they could see. Tail swishing from side to side, the creature stood there, a lay of the land was needed before they could begin to focus on what kind of plan to begin to make. They were in a foreign place, that was for sure. A place of trees the color of late fall. In any other situation, they’d be quite pleased by the coolness of the air and the color of the leaves….but the gaps in their memories caused tension instead. It sank into their bones and bristled their fur, making already slitted eyes squint against the harsh light of day. 

Staring up at the sky, by the position of the sun...they could only guess it was some where about midday. With no mountains to compare it against? It was just a rough guess. Oddly enough...this world was quite flat, or at least not nearly as mountainous as the world they had come from...which had been…?

With the hollow feeling in their chest that rattled through their body, Jamie shook off the thought with a hiss and a snort. They couldn’t remember, so for now it was irrelevant. Memories and the location from where they came from wouldn’t mean much if they were dead, right? Instinct and self preservation ruled first and foremost… so shelter, warmth and food were required.

Thus began the journey of the area, the lay of the land and all it had to offer. And this body, too, that they had. It was foreign and familiar at the same time. Two legs, bent, more like that of a creature than any human they could recall. Large claws, paws? Whatever they were, they were heavy, sharp and...padded. Ears flicked and twitch, picking up even the slightest bit of sound in this semi-silent location. Only the bird song and the occasional rustle of trees really broke the silence of this plane. Even at times the sound of waves lapping at the shore would get their attention...were they near the ocean, perhaps? The sea? That would be good, for fishing purposes...if they found some means to do so. But a food source it could be, which was a plus in their book. As well as water… in some shape or form, at least.

So next was the land and what it offered. The trees were striped, with a pattern that made their chest ache. Their leaves were beautiful, however. So many and so fluffy looking, they could feel themself staring at it and calming at the very sight. Truly, this land was beautiful, even if this was just one part of it or it’s entirety, Jamie could appreciate this much. But the beauty of the trees detoured the need for shelter and wood...they didn’t wish to harm such things, they’d have to find something else. Either fallen trees or some kind of cave. Perhaps even a den of sorts. Were there any villages? People? Would that be a good, or bad thing if their were or weren’t?

A flick of the tail and the lowering of their ears was only further confusion to them, but their search for shelter continued. It didn’t take long for them to find and locate bushes that were full of berries. Something rang around in their skull like a distant siren that, just perhaps, they should be a little concerned on eating strange berries from a strange land they didn’t know anything about. Ranging from poison to entrapment for months at a time, the consequences for such folly could be just about anything.

So they sat, and they waited. The gnawing of their own stomach was little more than a distant nuisance to their curiosity and caution. When in rome, do as the romans do, was that not the phrase? If the berries could be consumed by the local wildlife, then it’d be good enough for Jamie to risk it.

And sure enough! When left untouch, wildlife did indeed find it’s way there! A loud, annoying looking turkey quickly came from over the land, making it’s way directly to the bush full of berries. There was no hesitation, no concern, and it happily feasted. Mouth salivating now at the thought of berry stained meat, the cryptid suddenly had a much grander idea. Instead of foraging, why not hunt? How hard could it be, after all? The bird was all but dead to the world already! The way it gorged itself on the berries!

Down on all fours, the creature crept across the ground now. Slow, stealthy, each paw was placed in a careful way to muffle their tread. Closer now, their breathing slowing and stopping. Holding their breath to try and contain a heart that hammered away in their chest. Sweat crept up the back of their neck, clinging to their forehead as they tensed, coiled...ready to pounce-!

When a scream rang out from some where near by. The creature gasped, lunging automatically and getting a mouth and face full of bush. With a terrified gobbling sound, the prey they had hunted bolted off and away, leaving the creature now to violently wrestle themself out of it. Blast!! dammit and all of the curses they could snarl. Who had made that sound!? Adrenaline and fury raged through them, perhaps fueled stronger by instinctive prediation and hunger. Who or whatever it was, they were finna to die and replace the meal Jamie now lacked.

Teeth bared, tail thrashing about, they tore themself away from the leaves, even as a few of them clung to their fur and clothes. The smell of unripened berries clung to them, further wounding their pride and paining their stomach. If they ever saw that turkey again…

ah, but another scream came through the air. Panicked, breathless...hurt. Their ears twitched, setting back against their head in mild frustration...and concern. Whatever it was, it was humanoid, they were sure of it. No animal screamed like that, and that only meant one thing. If it was humanoid, and it was screaming, it must be being hunted, right? By some creature they were unfamiliar with, in this world that, by the second, grew darker and colder. Morals and self preservation warred within them, violently twisted by the hunger in their gut. Finding another person could mean safety, food and interaction...but if they were being threatened, by something they couldn’t fight? That would put them self in danger….

Staring down at the large, clawed, padded hands that seemed to be theirs now, Jamie flicked an ear again in thought. Already from the edge of this biome, this autumn time forest, they could see the out stretch of land all around them. Patches of water disrupted that view here and there, and that ocean they had heard? It stretched out in one direction, further than they could ever hope to chart, see or comprehend. Were they on an island-

another scream, the cryptid snarled, staring off over towards where the sound came from. This time it rang with a pang of pain, much stronger than before. The wild call of some kind of warbling creature… ahhhh dammit all!

Jamie dropped to the ground, and suddenly, the world was racing past them. Long, powerful strides turned the world into a blur around them. Arms stretching forward, legs pushing back, they jumped, leapt and raced their way over to the sound of fear...and, unbeknownst to them, the key to their survival in this In-consistent Constant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote all of this about 4am, as well as teh second chapter, so i assume spelling errors and odd wording may occur. either way, i look forward to writing more


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson, out collecting goods for the camp, runs into unexpected complications.

When Wilson had left the camp this morning, he was sure that he had packed just about everything he would need! Of course, a few odds and ends here and there were a given. Like the thermal stone he had more than likely forgotten by the fire, or the new pair of boots that he had recently found! These old ones he donned were beginning to wear around the welt, detaching it from the sole every once and a while. It was by grit, and no small amount of a make shift glue substance, that they were still holding after all of this!

But to have forgotten his spear of all things!! he was going out on a hunting expedition, for stars sake!!! True, he was really only good at checking the traps he had set here and there, or finding some markings to relay back to the other survivors… He was a gentlemen scientist! Not a warrior, and certainly not one who could go hand to beak with an angry tall bird!! 

Oh that was right, that’s why he was currently kicking himself at present! Wilson, how could you be so brilliant yet so stupid! With no means of protection, you were caught in a field of rocks, and the hard place that was the sharp beak of the tall bird gaining on your tail!

“Please! I had no intention of harming your offspring! I was simply passing through!” he yelled over his shoulder, jumping as the angry warbling announced another one of it’s deadly, powerful pecks. The tall bird was in a frenzy, it’s eye blood shot with rage as it clawed at the ground. Powerful talons digging through sheer rock bed, causing sparks to fly...much to his fascinating, despite himself and his current situation. Perhaps their talons contained traces of flint, or some other kind of alchemic material that could react to fric-K IT WAS COMING AGAIN!

“AAHH!” with another hasty jump, Wilson narrowly dodged the beak aimed at his chest, the strap of his backpack getting caught in the process and yanked off of him, sending the poor fool scientist rolling away with a few grunts and gasps. His back hit against a gold mine, something he would usually prize and mark down on his map, if he wasn’t so very sure he wasn’t going to live long enough to do much about it. He watched in horror as it tore through his back pack, sending the few items he had managed to pick up all over the place. Chagrin burned in his cheeks, bottom jaw jutting out a bit in his anger as he stared up at this creature that had plagued him. 

“Hey!!” his voice barked out in anger, standing up and reaching around for the nearest object – a rock- and tossing it at the bird “Why don’t you fly off you, you… failed aviarian experiment!!” anger had him throwing another rock, trying to get the rampaging away from the supplies he had managed to get. That fire gem was going to come in handy in the up coming cold months! And so were those logs he had taken so much time to chop! He had broken an axe for that and that bird! That...that bird

well...that bird was looking back at him again. Bag and contents forgotten, it’s primary target once again was acquired...much to Wilson’s dismay. C’mon! You couldn’t have kept your cool? It’s not like those gems could even be destroyed!! mentally kicking himself, he ducked around the rock, putting it between him and the bird as he made a run for it, gasping as he heard it stepping easily over everything he himself had to duck and weave around.

The hard terrain of this rock covered ground meant he was getting close to the bone plains...where the hell hounds, goats, vultures and, you guessed it, tall birds typically nested. At this rate, he was going to either end up food for one of them, or claimed by the night! The sun was beginning to fall into the western sky, it’s glare and warmth fading from direct view, and elongating the shadows that already had far too many eyes for his liking. He would’ve replaced the flowers that had long since wilted and fallen from around his head, if this bird would give him the chanc-!

“GAH!” pain shot through his arm, lighting his nerves on fire as they registered the damage done. Beak meeting flesh, Wilson fell to the side and cracked back against a rock. With the literal wind knocked out of him, the scientist gasped for air as he looked down at the bleeding mess of his left arm. It was still intact, he could still move the fingers. Just a gash, nothing some poultice and rest couldn’t cure...a-ah but, what he wouldn’t give for the chance to do just that. Instead of the scent of sweet nectar nor the warmth of his tent, the scientist was greeted with the barren cold of this land, the rock beneath his rear and back digging into him and seeping the heat from his very core. All the while, he stared eyes to eye at the tall bird looming over him now. it’s blackened feathers were stained with the bit of crimson it had ripped from him, matching the furious eye that stared down at him.

Well, it seemed that his ‘most taken out by’ was about to be this tall bird, and that frustrated and terrified him. It wasn’t the worst way to go, he supposed...but that didn’t make it any less horrifying, being pecked to death. So as the creature reared back, one furious call coming from it, all he could do was bring his arm up to shield himself. Please, just don’t let it hurt-!

The choked sound of wind and the wet sound of a crunch met his ears, but the pain he assumed would come from such noises did not. Wilson breathed in sharply, eyes wide with confusion and ringed with his decreasing sanity had him staring forward, at the scene he was met with...and completely baffled by.

A large creature, bipedal or...perhaps quadrupedal? It had four limbs, at the very least. A long tail and ears, something he’d akin more to the hounds that hunted them… but, no, the tail was too thin tufted, more like that one fellow who had recently joined their group...Wortox? Yes, that was more right. Was it perhaps another creature like him then? Well, no. even with the way it currently fought against the tall bird, it’s face was human like…

...aside from those teeth

Wilson cringed as this strange creature bit and tore at the feathers of the large monster that had been chasing him, their heavy paws smacking down into the thin, stick like legs of the bird as it did it’s best to either kick them off, or peck them. They were swift, dodging the pecks first and fore most, but the talons of the bird would meet with their legs and side every so often, the tail of this creature thrashing about violently in retaliation. A sound like angry bees snarled it’s way through fanged teeth, lips pulling back to expose blackened gums and canines that were, in Wilson’s opinion, better fit and suited to the hounds. All the while he watched in a dumb founded state, their teeth bit deep into the flesh of the tall bird.  
The fight lasted all of a few minutes, and with the splatters of purple and red blood across the grey, sleek surface of the rocky plains, the creature that had come to his aid seemed to be victorious. Stained in the hues of the tall bird and it’s own blood, the furry creature hunched over and… ate of the tall birds flesh. Feathers torn to the side and teeth digging in further, Wilson finally looked away as it began to dig in deeper, his stomach churning at the sound and sight. Sure, they had hunted creature in the constant ever since they had gotten there. Wilson was no saint, and had gutted his fair share of bunnies, fish and birds. But that didn’t make the process any less gruesome, and it didn’t make seeing, or hearing, this any less disgusting.

Fighting back the warmth that climbed up his gullet, the scientist did his best to try and stand. Perhaps, while this...creature...was busy eating it’s fill, he could make his way back to the camp. Salvage whatever was left of his supplies, and maybe just- 

but a gasp of pain had his leg buckle, grasping onto the arm...blast, he had forgotten! The smell of iron filled the air around him as he flexed his fingers, making sure he could still move them after all… the gash was deep, deeper than he had thought. Not enough to sever tendons , at the very least! Ah, but he woudn’t be going any where any time soon, and dark was creeping fast… he’d have to find his gear, hope that he had some honey poultice left and just…..wait, it was silent.

Dread crept up the scientist’s neck, gripping firmly onto the back of his head as he turned, wide eyes full of fear as he came face to face with that which he was afraid of. The creature had heard his gasp of pain, it had turned it’s focus away from the carcass it ate from and now to the warm, bloodied one that it, no doubt, would make of him. Was it not full? Was it not satisfied with the tall bird!? By the look of it’s vacant white eyes, it seemed unlikely that he’d be getting out of this mess either. Eaten by this creature now, instead of the tall bird? He could only hope that perhaps it was kind enough not to make him suffer.

So shuffling back against the rock, he felt about the earth around him with a bloodied hand, staring at the face that continued to watch him with, what he believed, was a sentient stare. It didn’t simply watch him like a predator watched it’s prey. There was intelligence, there was focus...so, perhaps, he could talk to them?

“H-hello” he’d start, voice trembly and shaken...he cleared it, to make it much less cowardly sounding “My name is Wilson. Wilson P. Higgsbury. And you h-have my most sincere thanks for saving me from that bird!” he’d chance a smile, still slipping his hand across the rock behind him, looking for something loose, jagged… something to defend himself with!! when his fingers finally did slip around something sharp, something that threatened to bite into the very hand that sought to use it, hot breath across his face focused his attention back on the being before him. Frantic and half crazed eyes stared up at the creature now looming over him. Even sitting on it’s haunches, as it was, it sat much taller than him. The last person to be so tall was...well? Maxwell himself! Some of the other survivors were taller than Wilson, that was for sure… but none this tall, not enough to go hand to hand with a tall bird like it had.

Purple dripping meet hung from the jaws of this creature, seemingly unphased that it was still in the midst of it’s meal, it’s eyes continued to stare at the scientist before it. His grasp around the rock tightened, his voice coming out much more tense and higher in tone than what was comfortable “n-now...not t-that I don’t appREciAte your intervention… b-but I really aught to return back to my compAriates.” clearing his throat, he’d attempt to wriggle away from the intense and uncomfortable staring of this creature, wincing yet again as he moved the damaged limb of his.  
The scientist watched as the creature twitched at this, it’s eyes focusing on his arm...before one of it’s bloodied claws reached up to it’s clothes, reaching for something. What was it doing? Was it going to bring out a weapon? or...perhaps some kind of aid? Was it possible this creature was benevolent?? sentient and kind? Had Wilson truly hit the jack-pot when it came to finding a new companion???

with the sound of a wet -plorp- on the ground...it seemed that, no, he had not gotten lucky. It simply dropped a chunk of the monster meat it had, staining the ground in front of him with purple…. An offering? Erm...maybe it wasn’t as sentient as he had thought…

“...Thank you..” regardless, he was a gentleman, and the creature was attempting to help him….he thought. With a sigh, he’d lean back against the rock, looking up at the sky. It would surely be dark soon...he’d have to get a light going soon, and some food and care for his arm.

Staring at the creature before him, who at the very least seemed like they were in the market to assist him, the scientist would stare for a while longer...before giving a firm nod “Alright. Lets make a deal, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the same sitting as the first chapter, so spelling errors are most likely common place. over all, i am enjoying switching between views, though i doubt i'll do that for all of the survivors when more get introduced. i do think this story will be more focused on Jamie and Wilson, however.


	3. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Jamie has been found by an interesting gentlemenly scientist! or perhaps the vice versa? how will the two interact together, as dark begins to fall and wounds are tended to by camp fire light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people seem to be liking this, which made me very excited to post the next chapter ;v;. there is probably spelling errors and oddness, given my in-ability to write consistently. but enjoy!

Oh, but Jamie wasn’t going to give this creature the chance. Hunger was over riding most of their brain now, instinct driving them to devour this creature. The smell of blood had filled the air, just as they had caught sight of the running man and the bird that chased him. 

Having run along side a lake side, Jamie had managed to catch sight of the tall bird, chasing after some unfortunate soul across a rocky terrain. Who were they? What was that? Who was in the right or wrong here? Did they really have time to think about it? No

no, not with the smell of blood that filled the air.

It hit them like a ton of bricks, the sound of the man’s yelp of pain shooting down their spine and nearly causing their whole body to lock up because of it. They had heard a sound like that before, but where? It was getting fuzzier with every second, with every thump of their heart and snarl of their stomach. Buried under waves of comforting insanity that tasted of the sweetest taffy, too chewy yet the enticing flavor egging you on to try.

Claws, sharp and at the ready met with the round, feathered body of the beaked creature. Jamie let out a vicious sound that rattled their entire being. A thundering typhoon entirely composed of bees could not hope to muster the ferocity that currently let loose from this..._creature _. further, deeper, into the shadowy and inky black, Jamie could hardly see through the red clouding their vision and the thumping of their heart beat in their ears. Their teeth met with bloody purple flesh, tearing chunks of feathers from the thrashing creature. 

it’s blood was bitter, not the irony metallic warmth they had been expecting. It almost had a tang to it, which was odd, but did little to detour them in any way. No, quite the opposite, the fight between cryptid and bird became all the more desperate and violent. Claws of the tallbird slashed at their sides and legs. Red crimson and violet splattered across the grey and dry landscape, painting a picture of natures most absolute law : only the strong survived. Only the fittest would win. 

With a thrash of their tail against the tall bird’s eye, Jamie went for what would be the killing blow, teeth ripping deeper and into more vital parts of the screeching, choking bird. Something pulsing, thumping, met with their mouth...and with a wet crunch, was silenced. Even though the muscle in their mouth now was still, and the tall bird’s body fell to the ground with a deafening squelch, Jamie continued to twitch and breathe heavily. It wasn’t enough, they were so _ hungry _.

teeth met with still warm flesh, looking for the most warm, most delicious smelling parts. Their body sang for it, craved for it!! they needed to fuel themselves, after all! Nutrients, strength, all of it would be required to survive! To _thrive _!!!-

but the pained gasp made the creature twitch, head snapping away from the carcass before them. Splattered ears perked up and white eyes stared at the human that lay against a rock. His blood scented him, though it had gone unnoticed, with all of this bird’s own covering most of their sense at present. He was staring at his arm, looking pained...and the sound of his _ heart _

it had been pounding, a terrified and fluttery beat, but nearly stopped as the smell of his blood became all the colder. His own wide eyes turned to face them, fear lacing the exhausted rims of a man who was all too familiar with the face of certain death. He had been ready to die moments ago….it seemed, perhaps, he was readying himself for that chance yet again.

Nose twitching as he moved, the way he began to speak brought some semblance of sense back into their mind. A title? A name… those were important. Yes, a name was typically given to you, by others...by people who cared. It made you some one, just as taking it away could make you nobody. Just as losing it could make you less than human. So the creature blinked, taking slow steps over to the man frantically reaching around the rock he currently had his back to. Was he looking for something? Trying to run? Fight? Defend himself? 

With a huff at the scientist, Jamie sat on their back legs, the wide white eyes slowly dulling into a more aloof expression. Look at him, he was helpless. Defenseless and weak, and bloodied. He wouldn’t last the night, hardly the next _hour _ with the damage he had taken. If he didn’t eat, he would die, it was simple as that…

so a large hand reached up, digging into their close idly as he began speaking again. The more he spoke, the more sense filled their head. Right… nourishment was important, it kept one calm, healthy, level headed. Why had that been forgotten before? The reddened vision around their eyes, the pulsing of insanity creeping further and further away. The death grip it had had on their mind had loosened, leaving Jamie to stand there and wonder just what the hell had actually happened…. But, first, lest they forget

-plorp- a slab of meat was dropped in front of the frail looking man. It was meat, an offering. They didn’t trust their voice to work just yet, not really wanting to give up the slab in their own jaws. But...it was an peaceful gesture, in their mind. He needed food, he needed to heal...what had he said his name was?

What was that, a deal???

Jamie cocked their head at the scientist, ears twitching faintly as they nodded to him. He wanted to offer a deal? Well...it wasn’t as if they knew anything better, _had _ anything better going on. He was either a native to this world, or a survivalist. By the looks of his ability not to die so quickly, they banked on either option 

“I have supplies, but the tall bird so rudely separated me from them” he’d continue after the nod, watching the creature with a wary, but….dare it be described as _hopeful _. “it isn’t too far from here, I think… i-if you could find those supplies, bring them to me? I can make us a means to survive the night, to heal us. This is a fairly ideal, mutually beneficial bargain, wouldn’t you say?”

light? Ah, right...Jamie’s eyes would narrow, but stare up at the ever darkening sky. Darkness brought the unknown from the darkest reaches of the imagination. Hands that wound around the ground and up the frame of any unlucky to be caught in their domain…. Not even Jamie would last long, and they knew it. So the man needed supplies? Near by?

Wilson gasped as the large head of this person was suddenly pressed against his chest, nose sniffing and breathing against him. He wasn’t sure if he should be terrified or mortified, with his personal space being invaided such like this!!!! but pick your battles Higgsbury!! this wasn’t the time to become sheepish just because you hadn’t showered in a few days. The creature only remained close to him for a few seconds longer, then pulled away, swallowing down the slab of muscle still dangling in their mouth ...oh, just great! Wilson glanced down to his shirt, now colored in purple dye as well…!! groaning at his luck, he’d watch as the cryptid stood to full height and began wandering off behind the rock he leaned against. He watched them go, craning his neck for as long as he was able, before sighing and resigning himself to wait

what would the others be thinking right now, he wondered? He had come back down to the Constant to get supplies that were _only _ found here! It wasn’t as if he could miss flying back to the town, but… would they wait for him? Think him dead? Search for him or...any remains? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and attempting to banish the dark thoughts of doubt from his mind. He was certain come day break, they would be debating on going to look for him. Winona and Willow may even attempt to do so, even _before _ the safety of day broke. He truly hoped not, but he would have to deal with that particularly unfavorable dilemma once it was at his feet. For now he had to breathe in, ignore the stinging numbness of his arm, and pay attention to his surroundings. Who knew, a hound could also pick up on the scent of so much blood, or the vultures-

the sound of a thud beside him caused the gentleman to gasp, flinching away from the sloppily gathered backpack and a fair decent amount of his supplies…. If not all of them! he’d have to organize each item into stacks to make sure, but he simply didn’t have the time. The cryptid stood there, staring down, looming over him with a look of expectation. Right, now it was his turn!

“Thank you!” he nearly sighed out the words, moving to gather what was required. The wood, grass and the means to light it with! Wasting no time, as the dark reaches of night began to encase the very edges of the land, Wilson quickly placed one log over the other and got to work with some flint. All he had to do was get a spark. All he needed was a _ spark _. pain pulsed through his wounded arm, but he refused to let that stop him, gritting his teeth in focused determination as he tried to strike it just _right _….!

Jamie’s ears would lower, glancing around with no small level of nervousness. The click-click-clicking of the scientists attempts at fire the only sound now, as dark began to fall around them. Darkness was coming in from every angle, and fear was beginning to bloom in their chest. Darkness brought death, and they could already hear the music box clicking in the distance, the hands readying, stretching to reach-!!

“Aha!”

light bit away at the darkness, the distant sound of a broken melody, a cry, being burned into silence with the roaring flames of the fire. Breathing out shakily, the cryptid sat back on their haunches, trembling lightly with the breath they had held for far longer than their body could handle. He had done it! The man had made fire!!

“t-there!” he stuttered, clutching his arm but looking no small level of proud with himself. There, light! For another night, at least. he’d have to maintain this one, so sleep was out of the question...but it wasn’t Wilson’s first rodeo with self imposed insomnia, and this one was far more survival required than the late nights of tinkering had been considered. With a deep sigh, he’d lean back against the rock, taking a moment to just..._breath e _. without the imminent threat of death, Wilson could turn his attention to other matters...one of which being his arm now

reaching a shaky hand into the pile the cryptid had returned to him, he was able to find the sticky band aids with just a but of rummaging. Though, he took slight inventory of what he could see, too. The gems he had acquired, as well as a few extra rocks then he _ had _ had. Had they picked it up? On purpose, or by accident? He wasn’t sure, he….hm..

filing that away for a moment, he’d take the bandaid and quickly wrap it around the wound on his arm. Already, the honey soothed the ache of it, even if it stung just a little. A hiss of pain escaped him, gasping shortly after when the nerves within his arms came back online. The flash flood of relief had him flexing his hand, though it was still stiff and sore from the damage and pain it had been put through. it’d take more than just honey to fix him, but this is what he could do for the time being

and now that _he _ was healed, he turned his attention to the cryptid, now sitting across from him. Now that he was able to see them without the lens of fear….they really were quite the strange specimen! True, some of the other survivors had either come to them in monstrous forms, or been turned into such (and some times, on rare occasion, turned into them as well) but he had never quite seen such a mix as this. Animalistic legs and tail and ears, but still fairly humanoid? The proportions of their body were not quite correct, either, as their hands were quite abnormally large. Their frame was fairly thick, not nearly as much as Wolfgang, but still much bigger than the rest of them. Height and weight obviously in their favor, their mass seemed to explain the strength they had wielded to single handedly, with their own hands, take down a tall bird. He was fascinated, his scientific intrigue momentarily covering the fear he had for such a being. And they had proven, so far, to be able to be worked with...so perhaps they weren’t a hostile creature.

The silence of Wilson’s staring was hardly broken by the cracking of the fire, the stillness of night making the circle of their light the only thing that now existed between them. He continued to stare, not saying a word, and Jamie simply stared back at him, looking him over. He hadn’t eaten, and there hadn’t been any food with the items that held his scent. Why was he not eating the meat they had given him? Was he not hungry? It was ridiculous, but they refused to say anything about it. They hadn’t spoken a word, actually...why not? They needed to inquire his name again, after all...and perhaps give their own, before it be lost to them in a moment of hazy ink again… but they were loathe to be the one to break the silence, despite the necessity of it!  
“Thank you” oh good, he did it first “I am indebted to you, kind creature” Wilson would sigh lightly, leaning back against the rock and giving them a half smile “this is the second time you have assisted me greatly! Though I know the second time was more than likely for mutual preservation, I still hold your cooperation in the highest of regards.” Jamie’s ear twitched, the words he was using familiar and distant at the same time “are you new to this place? I have to admit, I have not yet encountered a being such as yourself in any of the lands I have encountered. Are you perhaps from underground? Or from the chunk of moon that fell recently?” chunk of moon, what??- “or are you perhaps from another world entirely? Or maybe a new creature, entirely? Tell me, are there more of you? Or are you one of a kind? Are you bipedal or quadrupedal? I admit i noticed you seemed to switch between both when in combat earlier-”

the man talked on and on, and Jamie felt their head spinning at all of the questions, shaking their head slowly back and forth before holding up a hand, a low growl of a sound coming out of them, before

“gggrrrRRRsSS hu sh” oh, they could talk! “stop, just...shush. you’re talking… _ so _ much..” voice low and the slightest raspy, they cleared their throat a few times and coughed, shaking their head at the sound of it “just….a few questions, please...i’m very tired..”

“my sincerest apologies! I uh...” Wilson would blink, feeling a little sheepish now. He had gotten quite carried away, how rude of him! But, well...now he knew this strange creature could talk! So perhaps dialogue could be had now. “alright, I will lessen my questions. Let me first start with this : Who are you?”

taking a deep breath, and letting that question linger in the air above their fire, the creature stared down into the flames “….I don’t remember. Not...not wholey” brow furrowing, they’d squint at the flames “...i remember my name, and I remember that I am not from this place… but beyond that, I do not know… it is all lost to the dark”

“Ah….then, may I inquire to your name then? So that I am not mislabeling you within my own mind”

a slight snort was given, the creature looking to the man before them “...Jamie. My name is Jamie, for all that I can tell..”

a strange break in the pattern, which was an interesting twist! Almost every one he had met, himself included, had a name that started with W! Only Maxwell and Charlie were the outliers to this… what did that mean for this Jamie person? Crypitd...creature?

“it is a pleasure to formally meet you, Jamie… if I may, do you know what kind of creature you are, by chance..? I was earnest when I admitted my lacking of information on a being that looks quite like yourself..” he’d gesture with a hand to their entirety, their tail swaying lightly at the action

“no. I don’t know why I look like this. You can identify me however you wish, it would be more than I currently have now” Jamie’s tail would swish across the rocky terrain, effectively smearing some of the yet to be dried visera and gore that had come from the creature they had slain. The sound made Wilson swallow back, trying not to think about the half eaten carcass cooling just outside of the campfire’s light

“a-ah..well, you seem to be of some kind of animal sort, mixed with humanoid frame type..” he’d mutter lightly, tapping his finger to his chin “you don’t seem aware of any transformation, if you underwent one at all. Some of the individuals we have met simply exist as they always have in the form they presented themselves to us with. Others change conditionally, and usually for a set and limited period of time. But it is fascinating that you seem to be a product of an inbetween state! Perhaps...” and he was muttering too quietly for Jamie to try to care to listen to, ear flicking as the creature simply sighed

“...didn’t you have more questions..?” Jamie would interrupt his spiraling thought process, too dizzying for them to keep up with at present. Now that they were sitting, full of food and some what at ease, their mind was beginning to fray with the exhaustion of the day. How long had it been since they slept? It couldn’t have been more than a few hours, but it felt like days…

but their own inquiry managed to pull Wilson from his own speculations and hypothesis, blinking a few times as he seemed to readjust back to the conversation “pardon, yes. I was wondering if you came from perhaps another location of this world, but I believe you answered that with the knowledge that you do not know-”

“I woke up in a forest of fall” they’d interrupt, rubbing their face lightly “the trees were red, orange and gold colors, and it was relatively comfortable there. Not like this rocky terrain..” they’d glance at the ground, snorting down at the drying hues of red and purple...their staring at the hues managing to remind Wilson of something quite important. Sitting up, the scientist would reach over, beginning to rustle through the items in the pile beside him. If he was correct, he should have- aha!

“are you hurt, by chance?” the question caught Jamie by surprise, looking back to the scientist as he held another one of those sticky, sweet smelling bandages up “these can help soothe and heal them, at least long enough until I can procure something much better.” he’d give a slight smile, holding out the peace offering of his own towards the strange cryptid before him.

Their ears would twitch, however, moving backwards slightly as they squinted at the bandage “i don’t need that, you can hold onto it. I’m sure you can use it” their ear flicked as the scientist deflated for a moment, arm limpening slightly in his gesture of good will. But determination flared in eyes laced with an increasing insanity, making the arm strong again with it’s offering

“I believe you were hurt, during that fight. It would be ill-advised to leave a wound unattented and unhealed. This will, at the very least, prevent any inflamation and infection. If you are going to survive here in the Constant, you’re going to have to take care of yourself” he’d give a decisive nod, as if he had said something profound. And perhaps he did, but the cryptid remained unimpressed by him. A snort would be given to the scientist as the creature shifted it’s sitting 

“That bird did not hurt me nearly as badly as it had you, nor I it” they said with a slightly confident air, their tail sweeped across the ground, smearing what ever purple and red may be still wet and painting a picture of violence “and I am stronger, obviously. If you were to get hurt again, you would need such a thing to heal yourself. You seem familiar here, you seem to have people here” the cryptid’s ear would flick, sitting back on their haunches “there for _you _ should keep it, to take care of yourself so that you may continue to breathe. And with that breath, you will then tell me what this ‘constant’ is that I am now, and what we will be doing once the darkness leaves and the dawn greets us”

well...that shut the scientist right up! Indeed, it was wise to keep the veteran of the two stable, healthy and in one piece. Though he felt it his obligation to protect some one new, perhaps that was that naivete that Maxwell had so happily pointed out so many times in so many different situations. A grumble given, but a nod conceding his defeat, Wilson withdrew the bandaid and sighed, leaning against the rock now. “Very well...then, until dawn, I will tell you where we are. After that, our best and most egregious course of action would be to return to the camp of my fellow survivors and peers.” shifting a little, the scientist would finally sigh and tiredly meet the gaze of the cryptid before him

“very well.” resting their massive paws before them, Jamie leaned forward slightly on them, their feet planted in such a way that they were still sitting, but on guard. If Wilson was going to be speaking, they would need to be more alert of the darkness that crept along the edges of the campfire light. They would protect him, until dawn, until they returned him to his base camp. And for however long they remained in this Constant.

“Alright….well...this all started with a radio...”


End file.
